comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Magnus (Earth-17994)
'' Early Life and Superhero Career Wanda and her twin brother Pietro were born on Wundagore Mountain, when their Mother Magda had sought refuge at a citadel after fleeing from her husband, which belonged to the High Evolutionary. The High Evolutionary abducted the twins and experimented on them, but he was not pleased with the results, so he handed them to one of his New Men, Bova Ayrshire. Bova tried to give the children to Robert Frank first, but she ended up finally giving the twins to a Romani couple, Django and Marya Maximoff. Wanda discovered her mutant abilities, just like her brother, when she was an adolescent. When their foster father Django was forced to steal so his family could eat, their Romani camp was attacked by angry villagers. Using his mutant ability of super speed, Pietro was able to save Wanda and himself. Wanda and Pietro were so traumatized by the loss of their foster family that it wasn't until adulthood that either of them were able to remember most of their early childhood. For the next years, the twins fended for themselves, just trying to scrape by and survive. Wanda and her brother’s lives were changed forever when the infamous mutant terrorist known as Magneto rescued them from an angry mob after Wanda had accidentally caused a fire with her powers. They joined Magneto’s Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, feeling that they owed him for saving their lives. Taking the name of The Scarlet Witch, Wanda along with her brother, now known as Quicksilver, repeatedly fought the X-Men. Wanda and Pietro eventually became disillusioned with Magneto though, and when he was captured they decided to turn a new leaf and join the Avengers, a superhero team lead by Captain America. Though she never admitted it to anyone, Wanda developed an infatuation with Steve Rogers which lasted for some time, that is until she met the android known as the Vision. By this time, Wanda had begun taking sorcery lessons from a witch named Agatha Harkness, so she could learn to better control her powers. Wanda was starting to become more confident, and she was finally starting to feel like she getting control of her life. Despite Pietro’s obvious disapproval, Wanda and The Vision got married. Some time later, Magneto after some investigating had figured out that he was Wanda and Pietro’s father. Wanda had traveled to Attilan, the home of the Inhumans, to her meet her newborn niece, Luna. Magneto also appeared, much to Wanda and Pietro’s surprise. Magneto revealed the truth, and Wanda and Pietro finally had discovered who their real father was at last. Wanda secretly felt envious of her brother’s ability to have children, so when she battled the sorcerers known as Salem’s Seven, she used their combined magic energy to make herself pregnant. She gave birth to twin sons, William and Thomas. But Wanda’s new, seemingly happy life would soon fall to pieces. When she and her husband chose to join the West Coast Avengers, the Vision was captured by a government task force called Vigilance and disassembled. The Vision was rebuilt, but his personality was almost completely changed. Things continued to get even worse when Wanda’s children were reverted to fragments of the demon lord Mephisto’s soul and essentially erased from reality. It was also revealed that the Vision being disassembled, and even Wanda’s marriage to him, had been arranged by Immortus. Wanda had a nervous breakdown and was abducted by Immortus, by she was rescued by her Avengers teammates. Wanda seemed to have regained her sanity, by this was only a facade. Wanda brought back Agatha Harkness from the dead, whom she asked to cast a spell on her so she could forget her children. But even after the spell was cast, Wanda could tell deep inside that something was wasn't right, and she started to become paranoid, feeling that her teammates were constantly lying to her. Little by little, her chaos powers and her paranoia were destroying what was left of her sanity. One day, Janet van Dyne, a friend and teammate of Wanda’s, slipped up and mentioned Wanda’s children. This caused all of Wanda’s repressed memories to flood back to her, and she finally snapped completely. The Breakdown The revelation of what happened to her children, and the fact that her paranoid suspicions she had about her teammates for years had been true made Wanda snap, and she angrily confronted the Avengers. Steve Rogers tried to get Wanda to calm down, but at that point, there was no turning back for Wanda. Her eyes glowing red, Wanda angrily spat back at Steve: “I'm so sick of that pathetic self righteousness of yours, Steve. You and the Avengers… you all have made me the villain, the monster… the freak. But you all are the true monsters! You’ve all lied to me for years! Now I find out you’ve also tried to keep my children away from me! I'll destroy you and the Avengers, Steve… and anyone else who dares to stand in my way!” Her anger only seemed to make her powers stronger. Drunk with rage and power, Wanda used her reality warping powers against her teammates, and the battle ended with Hawkeye, Scott Lang, and her own husband dead, and Janet Van Dyne in a coma. An enraged and heartbroken Carol Danvers confronted Wanda, but Wanda simply smiled, and used her powers to make a gas main underneath them all to explode. Many more Avengers were injured by the explosion, but luckily Doctor Strange had arrived, sensing there was trouble at the Avengers mansion. Doctor Strange then confronted Wanda, and despite fighting him fiercely, Wanda was finally overpowered by him. But the victory was short lived. Magneto suddenly came down, angrily demanding the Avengers to let go of his daughter. Magneto, wishing to protect his daughter, fought back the few Avengers left and took Wanda to Genosha, a country and safe haven for mutants he was currently the ruler of. New Life on Genosha As the Avengers and X-Men were both trying to decide whether to kill her or not, Wanda was adjusting to a new life on Genosha. Wanda met her sister Polaris, and despite not knowing each other before this, they quickly formed a strong, sisterly bond. Pietro also joined them after having his own falling out with the Avengers himself at this point, and also because he wanted to protect Wanda despite still feeling disillusioned and bitter towards his father. Magneto, realizing the impressive scope of his daughter’s mutant powers, decided to make Wanda one of his Acolytes, despite her sanity still being very shaky. Wanda, wanting to impress her father, happily accepted the position. Wanda managed to channel her rage, and she became a surprisingly efficient and fierce fighter. She once again confronted the X-Men. Wanda and the other Acolytes fought fiercely, despite being outnumbered. Wanda blasted one of the X-Men, Gambit, with a hex bolt, throwing him back and badly injuring him. Enraged at seeing her lover hurt, and seeing how out of control Wanda was getting, Rogue, another X-Men, touched Wolverine’s face, absorbing his powers. Armed with a new pair of claws, Rogue stabbed Wanda in the stomach, mortally wounding her. Wanda fell to the ground, bleeding horribly, and Pietro was just barely able to save her in time from the other X-Men. The Fall of Genosha and Meeting Victor Von Doom Wanda managed to live, despite being very badly wounded by Rogue. She was in a lot of pain from being stabbed, and her wounds were so severe she couldn't even walk by herself for months. But Wanda was determined to survive, and she swore she’d get her revenge on the X-Men, especially Rogue. Unfortunately, something catastrophic would happen that would make her forget all about that. The Island of Genosha was invaded by Sentinels, and the whole island was reduced to rubble within hours. Many Mutants were killed that day, and most of the few that survived had evacuated the island. Magneto was last seen fighting off the Sentinels as best as he could, but in the confusion, no one could find him after the Sentinels had left. As far as everyone was concerned, Magneto, their ruler, was more than likely dead. Somehow, Wanda had survived, and so had Pietro, but just barely. Despite how fast he tried to run, he had been hit by a laser blast by one of the Sentinels, leaving much of his body badly burned. Pietro was barely clinging on to life, and Wanda could feel herself shutting down mentally. Things, once again, looked absolutely hopeless. Their leader, and father, was dead, and neither she or her brother were capable of defending their few remaining citizens. Her half sister, Polaris, was also injured. Soon, another threat showed itself. Foreign militaries were starting to roll in, and in a panic, Wanda tried to use a magic spell to teleport herself, Pietro, Polaris, and another mutant, Blink, off the island. The spell only partially worked, and they were all sent plunging into the ocean below mid teleportation. Luckily for them, at least, they were close to another kingdom now, the kingdom of Latveria. The four injured mutants barely made it to shore, but they were found by some guardian robots the ruler of Latveria had made himself to guard the kingdom from outsiders. They were thrown in a prison cell all together, but when the Emperor came back from some business he had to attend to outside the country, he was quite interested in seeing the prisoners, hearing two of them were former Avengers. That Emperor, of course, was Victor Von Doom. He was immediately surprised to see Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, whom he had recognized as the children of Erik Magnus, the mutant ruler of the island of Genosha. Victor Von Doom was well aware of Wanda's violent attack against the Avengers, and he decided, despite her questionable sanity, that with her power she would be a good ally to have by his side, and that her siblings might also be useful to him as well. Doom ordered the injured prisoners released, and put under the care of his doctors and nurses. After a few days, Wanda had started to regain her strength a bit, but she was severely depressed over what had happened in Genosha. Victor started to interact more with Wanda, and in her vulnerable state, Wanda believed every kind word he told her as she told him about the tragedy that had occurred in Genosha, and also, after she grew to trust him, about her children. After a week or so, Wanda had even found herself starting to fall for Victor a bit. But as her depression started to become a little more tolerable, the rage she had about what had been done to her father and her new home continued to grow. Wanda and her brother Pietro both decided what they needed to do was continue their father’s legacy; they needed to make the humans pay for what they had done, they needed to make them suffer. There needed to be a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Wanda told Victor this, and even though he wanted her to stay so he could continue to manipulate her more so he could convince her to be on his side, he let her and her three fellow mutants leave Latveria, seeing that she was too filled with rage, and couldn't be reasoned with, at least not at that time. Rise of the New Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Wanda was able to track down a former member of the brotherhood, Raven Darkholme, more commonly known as Mystique. Wanda asked Raven to join her and her brother in a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Mystique simply laughed at her at first, pointing out how Wanda and Pietro had betrayed them in the past, and ran to join the Avengers. Wanda’s eyes started glowing red, before she went back to normal, bitterly telling Mystique that the Avengers were dead to her, and that the old Wanda Maximoff was gone. Mystique finally agreed to start a new brotherhood with Wanda, but only on the condition that she would be the leader. Mystique had heard how unstable Wanda had become, so she didn't trust that Wanda would be a good leader. Wanda, even though she didn't exactly love this arrangement, agreed to respect Mystique’s request. Under Mystique’s guidance and influence, new recruits joined the group such as Lady Mastermind, Chimera, and Purple Woman, along with Pietro, Polaris and Blink. Four old members, Pyro, Toad, the Blob, and Sabertooth, decided to join again as well. The group began to terrorize the American government, along with the X-Men and occasionally the Avengers. The bitterness and anger between Wanda and her former friends on the Avengers team towards each other only worsened over time because of this. An Unholy Alliance After a few years of working with the Brotherhood, Wanda had gone back to one of her old aliases, Wanda Frank, to avoid detection by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. After she and her fellow members of the Brotherhood had raided a government building and destroyed many classified files containing information about many of the country’s mutants, she returned to her apartment. But to her shock, and to her horror, she found Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers standing before her. Her eyes glowing red, she screamed in anger and blasted them both with hex bolts, and used her probability warping to bring the roof down on them. She lost control though, and the whole apartment complex came crumbling down around her, killing everyone inside. Wanda managed to create a force field quickly enough to save herself, though. When the dust cleared, she started digging for the remains of Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers. She found their bodies, but it turns that she had been tricked. The Steve and Carol she had ‘killed’ were actually Doom Bot replicates. Suddenly, Wanda turned and found Victor von Doom standing behind her. Before Wanda could say anything, Doom told her he had been keeping up on her activities for months, and that she had an opportunity to get back Genosha, and even her children, if she was willing to help him. Wanda asked him what he meant, and he told her about the cosmic cube. Victor von Doom wanted the cosmic cube, because anyone who possessed it could use it to literally reshape reality. Wanda immediately jumped on the chance, secretly traveling with Victor to Latveria to begin their quest. Wanda fought all those that stood in their path, primarily the Red Skull and A.I.M. After about two years of this, Wanda increasingly became more infatuated with Victor Von Doom, but kept quiet about her feelings. She continued to help the New Brotherhood of Mutants with their terroristic activities, when she wasn't helping Doctor Doom on his quest to find the Cosmic Cube. After awhile, Dr. Doom actually was able to obtain not an actual Cosmic Cube, but a defective one. Dr. Doom decided it was worth the risk to try and use this cube instead, and Wanda also used her reality warping powers to help increase the cube's power. Doom started trying to change the whole world to fit his image, by first making himself the ruler of the whole world. Wanda brought back armies of the dead to serve him, and she also used her powers and the fake cosmic cube to heal Magneto, who actually hadn't died on Genosha like they had first thought, but had been crippled in a fight when his spine was severed by Wolverine, and to rebuild Genosha. But the Avengers, The X-Men, and The Fantastic Four weren't going to let Dr. Doom succeed in taking over the world. Reed Richards also realized that Wanda using her reality warping powers to increase the power of the defective cosmic cube could completely destroy reality. But thanks to the combined efforts of The Avengers, The X-Men, and The Fantastic Four, the armies of the resurrected dead were defeated and the defective Cube was forcibly taken from Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom managed to escape from the superheroes, but Wanda was not quite as lucky. Wanda had a nervous breakdown and was incapacitated by Dr. Strange and Hope Summers and arrested. Tony Stark suggested that Wanda be imprisioned at Alcatraz Island, which was being used at the time as a detention center for mutant criminals (and also where Tony was secretly planning to build his new headquarters, Stark Island). But Emma Frost, a former criminal herself and co-headmaster of the Xavier Institue, suggested that Wanda be kept at the X-Brig 2.0, a prison specifically built to keep in dangerous and powerful mutants like Wanda for any amount of time. After Dr. Strange promised he'd personally put magical reinforcements on the prison to prevent Wanda's escape, the Avengers finally agreed to let the X-Men take care of her. Powers and Abilities * Probability Manipulation * Reality Warping * Hex Bolts * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Control of Magic * Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Magic Users Category:Earth-17994